


To Iris, With Love

by ZestyBod



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZestyBod/pseuds/ZestyBod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth-2 Barry and Iris accidentally make a sex tape, and Earth-1 Iris accidentally watches it.  Twice.  Set after 2x15.  One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Iris, With Love

Things were quiet at Central City Picture News. To quiet for Iris's taste. Without the hustle and bustle of the newsroom, and without something to keep her mind occupied, her thoughts went back to Barry. She'd thought something was up with him when he returned from Earth-2, but she didn't want to push. She'd always been able to figure out just how much space to give him and when to actually push for information. But ever since his return from the alternate Earth, he had been a totally different person: detached, distant and sad. She had no idea how much was weighing on him until he finally unloaded on her and Joe. And it was a lot to take in: a world where Joe was dead, and a world where they were married.

Iris was amazed at how those two things could cause such drastically different emotions in her. She didn't even like to think of a world where her dad wasn't around, and she knew Barry felt the same way. Seeing Joe die and feeling responsible for it...it was enough to break even a superhero's spirit.

And then there was the fact that they were married. She hadn't been able to dwell on it when Barry told her, because he was so sad and she just wanted to comfort him. But ever since then, in every quiet moment she got and even in a lot of the not-so-quiet ones, she was thinking about it. About them. She had never let herself think about it too much after Eddie told her that she and Barry were married in the future, mostly because she was with Eddie and she was being loyal. And then he died and her grief wouldn't let her think about any man but him. Not to mention that Barry had moved on with Patty.

But things had changed. There was no Eddie. There was no Patty.

Iris stopped that train of thought before it got too much traction, and she shook her head. Married or not, destined or not, she needed to be there for Barry as a friend. And if he wasn't going to make himself available, then she would go to him. She turned off her computer and grabbed her purse and was nearly out of the door when her new editor, Scott, called her.

"West," he said. She turned and he gave her a pointed look. "Where are you going?"

"Working from home for the rest of the afternoon," she said.

He arched an eyebrow, and she did the same. CCPN did allow working from home, but it was rarely used. She could tell that Scott wanted to say something, but she just stared him down, daring him to tell her that she couldn't leave.

"You know I want that article by the morning," he said.

"And you'll have it."

He nodded slowly and went on his way, and Iris cracked a small smile. She headed straight for the police precinct and went up to Barry's lab, but he wasn't there. So she went to the next place that he would probably be: S.T.A.R. labs. When she got to the main information room, she found Cisco, Caitlyn and Barry. Barry was dressed in his S.T.A.R. labs sweatsuit, and he looked surprised to see her.

"Iris," he said, announcing her presence for the other two. Cisco nodded and Caitlyn smiled. Iris waved at them.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Barry asked.

"I miss you," she said. His eyes widened, and she knew he hadn't been expecting that answer.

"I've been around," he said.

"Physically, maybe. But not mentally. We haven't hung out since you got back and I figure that if you're going to mope around and try to keep to yourself, I'll just have to come to you until you're feeling better. So here I am."

Barry's cheeks reddened a little and Iris felt some satisfaction knowing that he knew that she wasn't just going to let him wallow in self-pity and shut her out. He looked down and rubbed his neck, like he was prone to do when he didn't know what to say. When he looked at her again, he offered her a small smile.

"I was just about to run on the treadmill for a while."

"Okay," she said with a shrug. "You run, and I'll work on my article. We don't have to talk. I just want to be around you."

His smile widened, even though she could tell he was trying to stop it, and he nodded before disappearing into the treadmill room. Iris turned her attention to Cisco and Caitlyn, who looked like they were trying to act like they weren't listening.

"Do you guys mind if I hang here for a while?" she asked.

"No." "Not at all," they said at the same time.

"Great."

Iris slid into the empty chair next to Cisco and wiggled the mouse to start the computer. She turned to him and batted her eyes when she asked, "will you freak out if I use this for a totally non-science-y reason? I need to write this article for work."

"Mi casa es su casa," he said with a flourish.

"Awesome. Thanks."

She opened the word processing program, which was hard to find with all the ridiculously technical stuff on the computer, and she worked in companionable silence with Caitlyn and Cisco. Every now and then, Cisco said something silly or funny and the girls laughed. He played some music. They chatted after a while. Iris found it easy to be with them and work, and occasionally, her eyes drifted to Barry. He was running at a casual pace for him, and she hoped it would help clear his head.

She got about halfway through her article when Barry finally stopped running and joined them all in the main room. He gave Iris a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I know you came here to hang out with me, but I just got a call from Joe that I need to head back to the office."

"That's okay. I got some work done and I got to see you. That's what I wanted."

His smile quirked up slightly. "You want to head back with me?"

"Sure."

Iris went to save her work, and then realized that she hadn't brought her laptop bag with her USB in it.

"Damn," she muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"I left my USB at the office. Does anyone have an extra one?"

"I've got a bunch of them," Cisco offered. "First zipper on my backpack."

Iris swirled her chair around and slid to his backpack that was tossed in a corner. She opened the first zipper and was shocked to find more than a few. It was more like twenty, including a sleek silver one that looked way more futuristic and cool than the rest of them.

"Seriously, Cisco?" she asked. "Why the hell do you have this many USBs in your bag?"

"You never know when you need more storage," he said. "And it helped you, didn't it?"

"What's up with this one?" she asked, holding up the silver one.

"Ah, I swiped that one from Earth-2 Barry."

"Cisco!" Iris, Barry and Caitlyn said at the same time.

"What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders innocently. "It fell out of his jacket after Barry tased him and I figured it might have some cool future stuff on it. Turns out it's just videos of the other Barry theorizing about how to catch Zoom. Very boring."

Iris blinked a few times and then looked at Barry. "You tased your doppleganger?"

"If you had seen how he was acting around Wells, you would have, too," Barry defended.

Iris rolled her eyes but turned back to Cisco. "I guess you won't mind if I borrow this one, then?"

"Knock yourself out."

She slipped the device into her pocket and looped her arm through Barry's.

"Shall we?"

He said goodbye to Caitlyn and Cisco, and he and Iris walked together to her car. He got into the passenger's seat, and Iris eyed him as she drove towards the CCPD Precinct.

"So, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I know I've been kind of distant and I'm sorry for that. It's just been a weird adjustment, and I was keeping it all to myself."

"Why did you think that was a good idea?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "Wells was the one who told me not to say anything. He said if you guys knew what Earth-2 was like, it might affect your personalities and choices here. And I guess I got scared because I've screwed with time way too much already."

"Do you agree with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think that telling me that we're married on Earth-2 somehow makes me think we're supposed to be married?"

"I don't know." He ran a hand through his hair and looked out of the window as she drove. They were both quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again. "I guess...I guess I just think that if you ever did feel that way about me, I would want it to be because it's what you want. And not because it's what you think you're _supposed_ to want. You know?"

He looked at her and she briefly looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. I know."

When they arrived at CCPD, Barry gave her a small smile.

"I promise I'll stop being weird soon," he said.

"You're always weird, Bear. I like that about you."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. Take your time. Just know that I'm here if you need me."

"I do know that. But thanks."

She waved at him as he walked inside, and she decided that she would spend the rest of her day actually working from home. She tossed the USB onto her laptop, which was resting on her coffee table, and she changed into some comfortable clothes. She lounged around for a couple of of hours before she actually got back to working on her article. Between a glass of wine, a few pieces of pizza and some muted cooking shows in the background, she finally got it done. She saved the article to the USB, since she had to log in to CCPN's internal network to upload it on their server. It was after she'd saved the file that she noticed what appeared to be hundreds of videos saved on the small device.

She recalled Cisco saying that the videos were all of Earth-2 Barry, and her curiosity got the best of her. She opened one of the videos and a laugh escaped when she saw his face on the screen. He looked just like her Barry, but not at all. They had the same face, of course, but this Barry wore his hair a little differently, had big round glasses, and of all things, a bowtie. It was actually kind of cute but oh so dorky. She poured herself another glass of wine and then settled onto her couch and pressed play.

_"Hello, it's me, Barry Allen," he said into the camera. "I've decided to keep a log of all the Zoom attacks around the city because someone has got to figure out how to stop this monster. There doesn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to his madness. Sometimes he attacks metahumans, and sometimes, it's just ordinary citizens. He's an absolute menace and by gosh, I'm going to find a way to stop him."_

Iris chuckled to herself as Earth-2 Barry talked and pontificated about Zoom, his hands gesturing wildly whenever he got excited. Her eyes caught the ring on his left hand more than a few times, and a warm feeling spread through her which she tried to attribute to the wine. She watched the whole first video and then skimmed through several more. They were all pretty much the same. Barry appeared to be in his lab, alone, recording his thoughts.

As she clicked through the videos, she stopped when she came to one was noticeably different from the others. The beginning of the video didn't start with Barry in his sweater and bowtie, but in a white T-shirt. His normally coifed hair was a little mussed, and he even had some stubble on his chin and above his lip. The background wasn't a lab either. It had the soft glow of a much more intimate setting, and closer inspection showed what appeared to be a bed behind him.

_"Hello, this is Barry Allen, with Log Number 74," he said. "Zoom continues to strike and become even more dangerous and unpredictable. Just earlier today, a young woman and her child were abducted from the local grocer, and the reason is not readily apparent at this time. I..."_

_A door opened in the background and a voice asked, "baby, what are you doing?"_

Iris sat up a little when she heard the sound of her own voice on the video. She hadn't expected to see herself, but that's exactly what happened when her Earth-2 counterpart walked into view. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing only a towel, which stopped high enough that Iris could see a sliver of thigh skin in the frame. She paused the video and stared, stunned to see her exact duplicate even though she was fully aware that such a person existed. When she got over the initial shock, she pushed 'play.'

_Barry adjusted his glasses after he gave his wife a thorough once-over. "Oh, I was just recording some thoughts about Zoom."_

_"Zoom, huh?" Iris asked. She crawled onto his lap, one leg at a time, and ran both of her hands through his hair. "I thought we agreed to leave work at work."_

_"I know, honey. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to forget these thoughts."_

_"Mmmm...speaking of work, why was Patty Spivot leaning over your desk today and shoving her tits in your face?"_

_Barry's eyes widened to outrageous proportions. "What? No! That's not what was happening!"_

_"It's what it looked like."_

_"No, no, we were just discussing some of her data about Zoom's known attack locations. She certainly wasn't trying to show me her..." He waved his hand around and turned red. Iris smirked._

_"Tits?"_

_"Her lady parts," he stammered._

_"You are too sweet and naive to know when a woman's flirting with you." He opened his mouth to object, but closed it when she said, "and don't say you do know because I was flirting with you for months before you caught on."_

_"Well, that's true," he conceded._

_"She knows you're married, right?"_

_"Of course."_

_"To me?"_

_"I'm sure everyone in the department knows that, honey."_

_Iris looked unconvinced. "Maybe I need to give her a reminder." She leaned into him and ghosted her lips over his. "Maybe the next time I catch her making eyes at you, I'll just rip your pants off and suck your cock right there in front of her."_

Iris wasn't sure whose eyes got bigger: hers or Barry's. This bold, dominant version of herself was both shocking and amazing. She kind of wished she was that comfortable with her own sexuality.

_"I...well...we...that...isn't really in compliance with de-department rules," Barry stuttered as Iris latched her mouth onto his neck and sucked. His eyes closed and he breathed harshly as her kisses went from one side of his neck to the other, then down the front of his throat. She slinked down as much as she could, kissing him over his T-shirt, until she couldn't go down any further. She stood up, only to sink down to her knees and out of the view of the camera._

_"Up," she directed._

Iris watched, stone-still, as Barry lifted his hips. What happened next wasn't visible, but it was obvious that the other Iris was going down on her husband when he rested his head back, closed his eyes and groaned softly. Soft sucking noises and moans from both parties filled Iris's speakers, and she couldn't help the wetness that spread between her legs. She wondered just how far things were going to go when the other Iris eventually stopped, and the swollen head of Barry's penis sprang into view. Iris's eyes widened and she immediately snapped her laptop shut.

She had just seen a part of Barry's penis. Barry had a penis. She knew that, of course, but she had never really thought about those two things together. But there is was, emblazoned in her brain: the very tip of what had to be a decent-sized man tool, considering it was in the frame of the video and she couldn't even see his hips.

She knew that she should absolutely not watch any more, because there was no doubt in her mind that sex was involved. Real sex. Possibly dirty, surely passionate sex between her and Barry. Well, kind of her and Barry. Her and Barry enough that she would never ever look at him the same.

Iris pushed the computer away and told herself that she would not watch the rest. No way. She tried to watch TV, tried to distract herself with her phone, and she even tried to force herself to go to sleep. But none of it worked. Her eyes kept wondering back to that damn laptop and she knew she wouldn't be able to rest until she gave in. So, determined never to say a word about it to anyone or think about it ever again, she opened the screen and watched the rest.

_Barry looked dazed and hungry as Iris stood up again and wiped her lips with a smug smirk._

_"Are you ready for me?" she asked._

_"Yes," he said with an enthusiastic nod._

_Iris hiked up her towel enough to straddle him and she took the time to gently remove his glasses. She placed them on the desk and braced one hand on his shoulder while the other disappeared from view. She sat up a little, and then sank down on him slowly, causing both of their mouths to open and release breathy sighs._

_"Oh, God, Iris," Barry panted._

_"You feel so good," she groaned. "You always feel so fucking good."_

_She fused her lips with his as she slowly rode him, going up and down at a teasing pace while her tongue worked inside of his mouth. When she sped up, Barry gripped her towel and then ripped it open and tossed it on the ground. As soon as she naked in front of him, he leaned forward and captured her breast in his mouth._

_"Oh, shit," Iris moaned._

"Oh, shit," Iris said to herself.

_The two lovers moaned and kissed and touched each other everywhere until Iris was bouncing up and down on her husband and sounding like she was seconds away from an explosion. Before that happened, Barry stood up and kicked the chair out of the way. He carried her to the bed without ever breaking their connection, and he slid his hands into hers and interlaced their fingers above her head while he slowly stroked back and forth._

_"Ah, baby, please," Iris begged. "I'm so close."_

_"You want me to go faster?" Barry asked, his voice heavy with lust._

_"You know how I like it."_

_And with that, Barry climbed off of her and stood at the edge of the bed. Iris crawled to the edge with him and laid on her stomach. Barry spread her legs open and entered her from behind._

_"Oh...my..." he muttered._

_"Fuck!" she screamed._

_He thrusted a few times to get the timing right, and then he held on to her hips and pounded in a way that a nerdy guy with bowties shouldn't know how to. Iris screamed and moaned and begged for more, which he was happy to provide. Her voice began to quiver, as did her legs, and she gripped the sheets when the moment finally came._

_"Ugh, Barry!" she cried. "Right...there...right...there."_

_Like a dutiful husband, Barry kept stroking through her orgasm and her cries of pleasure sent him over the edge, too._

_"Iris! Oh my God!"_

_His hips jerked at uneven intervals until they were both spent and his head fell to her back. Pants and whimpers filled their bedroom and when he pulled out of her, he gathered her up and pulled her on top of him as they lay on the bed._

_"You're so amazing," Iris said as she planted soft kisses on his face. "I love you so much."_

_"Not more than I love you," he said sweetly._

_They kissed each other and let their hands roam, until a clicking sound caught their attention. Both of their heads turned to the direction of the camera._

_"Did we leave that thing on?" Iris asked._

_"Oh, gosh, darn it!"_

_Barry hopped out of the bed, his wiener dangling like a used sausage, and he turned off the camera._

Iris blinked as she stared at the blank screen. Her throat was dry and her nipples were hard. She was simultaneously aroused, confused and overwhelmed. And guilty. Guilty because she never should have watched that.

But it didn't stop her from watching it one more time.

**...**

Iris avoided Barry like the plague for the next week. She was afraid that she if she saw him, she might spontaneously confess that she had seen his ding-dong and that maybe she wouldn't mind taking it out for a test run herself. Just the thought of him, of them, brought a flush to her cheeks and an uncomfortable tingle in her stomach. She'd made sure to come up with an excuse every time he reached out to her, and she was spending inordinate amounts of time at work.

She was at work as she focused on her computer, thinking about how to word a certain phrase, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah?" she asked.

When she turned and saw Barry, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hi," he said with a smile that almost looked like his old self.

"Uh, hi. What are you doing here?"

"I missed you," he said, using the same line she'd used on him when she went to S.T.A.R. labs. He sat on the edge of her desk and she couldn't help that her eyes involuntarily glanced at his crotch.

"Look, Iris, I know I've been weird lately, but I really haven't meant to push you away. I get the feeling that's what I did, though."

"No, no, no," she said, shaking her head a little too much. "I get it. You need space. You can have it, as much as you need, actually. Maybe you should take a trip for a while."

When he furrowed his eyebrows, she knew she had gone too far and she wanted to reach out and gobble those words back up.

"Uh, well, actually, I was wondering if we could hang out tonight," he offered hopefully. "Wally's gonna be out all night with some of his racing friends and Joe is working the 48-hour shift at the precinct. We'd have the house all to ourselves."

Normally, that would have sounded enticing. At the moment, it sounded like a death sentence.

"Oh," Iris said. When the word came out flat and Barry looked hurt, she perked up and said, "that sounds great, Bear. Really. You and me, tonight."

"Great!" he said with a grin. "I'll buy the brownie mix."

She nodded and tried to seem not like a freak but as soon as he bounced out of the newsroom, she held her head in her hands and wondered how she would get through the night without looking like an idiot or possibly molesting him. It had been so long she'd been held or kissed or touched. She'd almost forgotten what sex felt like. Then she'd gone and watched that damn tape and not only had it unlocked all those feelings for Barry that she'd kept hidden away like a dead body in the backyard, but it had also woken her sex drive up. And Iris had a very healthy sex drive.

When she left work, she stopped by her apartment and changed into her least flattering hang-out attire: a S.T.A.R labs sweatshirt that was a little too big and some old yoga pants that had seen better days. She took her time getting to her dad's house and when she did, Barry opened the door with a big smile and a plate of brownies.

"I thought you were only responsible for the mix?" she asked.

"I figured I'd go ahead and make them, too," he said. "An apology for being such a jerk recently."

She smiled softly and she touched his cheek. "You weren't a jerk."

He took her hand and closed the door and they got settled on the couch. He had his computer set up with Netflix and he cut her a couple of brownies and passed them to her. Her heart warmed at his sweetness and for a second, she felt like they were them again. Just Barry and Iris, two friends who loved each other. But that feeling passed as quickly as it came when she saw how far away he was sitting and she suddenly longed to have him closer.

Barry started the movie, some science fiction something or other, and Iris didn't pay attention to a second of it. She couldn't stop thinking about Barry and how his scent wafted all the way over to her. She wondered how she had never found it alluring before. How she had never just taken her place snuggled underneath his arm and claimed him like a woman with some sense would have a long time ago.

"Iris, are you okay?" Barry asked.

It was only then that she realized he had paused the movie and she was staring at an unmoving screen.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He sighed and turned to her, scooting a tiny bit closer.

"I really have pushed you too far away, huh?" he asked sadly. "You kind of look like you'd rather be anywhere but here."

Iris bit her lip and briefly entertained the thought of letting him believe that her weirdness was somehow his fault. But she dispelled that idea quickly and decided to come clean.

"Barry, listen, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay," he said, his eyes round with worry. "What is it?"

She twisted her hands together a few times and tried to think of how she could delicately tell him that their Earth-2 counterparts banged like bunnies and she was pretty sure they were missing out on the action.

"I...I did something. Something bad," she said.

"Whatever it is, we can fix it," he promised.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that."

"What happened? What did you do?"

She bit her lips and played with her fingers some more and secretly hoped for some kind of Flash emergency that never came.

"Well, I...you remember how Cisco stole that USB from Earth-2 Barry?" Barry nodded. "He was right that it was mostly just Barry rambling on and on about Zoom. But there was one thing on there that was pretty different from the rest." He waited patiently for her to continue, and she bit the bullet. "There's a sex tape on there between him and Iris and I watched it," she blurted out, and immediately covered her face.

Barry was silent for a while and when she sneaked a look at him, his eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Wait, what?"

"They accidentally recorded themselves having sex and I watched it. Oh my God, I am so sorry. I know I shouldn't have watched it, but I did." She waited for just a second before she added, "twice. I watched it twice. Wow, why can't I shut the hell up?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Barry said, shaking his head like he still didn't understood. "There's a sex tape. Of you and me. Well, of the Earth-2 versions of you and me. And you watched it. Twice."

Iris nodded pathetically.

"Okay," he said slowly. "Is it...like...graphic?" She nodded again. "Okay. Wow. Okay. I mean, I guess that's kind of weird and embarrassing. But why are you apologizing to me? It's not like you knew it was there."

"I'm apologizing because I violated our friendship and your privacy. I saw your junk. Like, all of it."

Barry's face turned bright red. "Oh. Oh. I see."

"I'm so, so sorry," she said again. "I had no right to do that. If the roles were reversed and you were watching it and looking at me and all my parts, I'd be upset. So I really do get it if you're mad at me."

He took a moment to formulate his response. "I'm not mad, Iris. I guess I'm just confused. I get watching it the first time. But why a second time?"

She opened her mouth to respond but was stymied. She had asked herself that same question repeatedly since she'd watched the damn thing. In her heart, she knew the answer. But it was so hard to articulate. It was so hard to say the words, with Barry looking at her so openly and waiting for some kind of justification for her actions. She tried to come up with something believable, but when all the lies in her head sounded stupid, she opted for the painful truth.

"Because," she said with a resigned sigh. "I had to know."

"Know what?"

"If we have that chemistry, you know? I mean, I know that we love each other. We have each other's backs, we're best friends, and we'll always be there together, no matter what happens. But ever since you told me that you had feelings for me, there's been a part of me that had to know if we would click together, _romantically_. If we ever went there with each other, would we click on that level like we do with everything else?"

She looked down at her hands and felt her cheeks redden as she continued.

"I like sex," she admitted. "A lot. And I guess I've always been hesitant about us because I wasn't sure that the love we have would translate well sexually." She looked up at him, and she could tell that he was absorbing her words by the look on his face. "It doesn't make it right and I know I was wrong, but that's why I did it. I'm sorry, Bear."

His expression was blank for a moment, and she couldn't tell if he was offended or upset or embarrassed or what. He nodded slowly, like everything she had said was just sinking in.

"So do we?" he asked. "Have that kind of chemistry?"

Iris smiled sheepishly. "If we're anything like those two, yes. We have it in spades."

He was quiet again and she launched into another apology. She was just about to explain herself again when he scooted all the way next to her and shut her up with a kiss. She was so surprised by his reaction that she didn't even have time to respond before he pulled away from her. He smiled, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm not mad at you," he said quietly. "I've wanted you to see me for so long, _really_ see me, that I don't care how it happened. I'm just glad that it did."

A smile formed slowly on her lips and she leaned more into his caress.

"I'm glad it did, too. I just wish I had seen you sooner."

He got a look on his face that she had never seen directed at her before, and it made her skin feel warm.

"Well, we're all alone," he said as he scooted so close that he was practically in her lap. "Maybe we could make up for lost time."

"Barry Allen, are you suggesting that we _do it_ in my father's house?"

"I'm suggesting that we _do it_ in every place you'll have me." He crawled on top of her and she allowed him to press her back into the couch. He nestled himself between her legs and desire ripped through her when she felt his hardness poking her right in between her thighs. "Besides, you owe me. You've seen me naked and I've only had to fantasize about you. I think it's time we even the score."

She threaded her fingers in his hair and smirked. "And how do you suggest we do that?"

"I think it's only fair that you have to watch that sex tape a third time. Except this time, you watch it with me."

"No way!" she said through a laugh. "Uh-uh. I would die of embarrassment."

"I'm sure you have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about." He leaned down and ran his nose along her neck, and she shivered. "You're so freaking gorgeous, Iris. I bet you're so incredibly hot on that tape."

She started to reply, but then he rubbed his erection against her and her words slurred into a moan.

"I, uhhhhh, I...did things," she said, trying to keep her mind straight.

"So let me see what you did."

"Noooo," she whined, but then moaned again when he thrusted against her. "That feels good."

"Mmmm." Barry sucked her neck and Iris immediately wondered where her shy, unassuming and awkward Barry was. This guy on top of her, grinding his pelvis against hers and making love to her skin was not what she imagined. He was so much better.

"If you're not gonna let me see it, then you at least have to tell me what happened," he said. He sucked her earlobe and she leaned into his mouth even more. "In excruciating detail."

She tried to remember the video, but having Barry all over her kind of made that difficult. Her thin yoga pants and his thin sweatpants did very little to mask the feeling of his hard-on rubbing against her clit with every slow, measured thrust.

"Irissss," he teased, giving her an especially hard stroke that made her whimper like a puppy.

"I sucked you off," she confessed in a breathy whisper that sounded sexy even to her own ears.

"Yeah?" he asked, but it sounded more like a grunt.

"And rode you in a chair."

"Oh my God," he breathed.

"You carried me to the bed." She moaned again when his hand disappeared underneath her top and grabbed a breast. "And you stroked me just...like...this," she said, arching her hips up to show him the rhythm. He matched her pace and Iris realized that she was embarrassingly close to orgasm.

"What else?"

"I can't think right now," she admitted.

"Tell me," he begged. "I want to know what gets you off."

"Thisss," she hissed. "This is getting me off."

"Tell me more."

She struggled to keep her wits about her and managed to recall the last part of the video, even with Barry increasing his pace and turning her nether regions into a sopping mess.

"You turned me over," she managed to say. "And did me from the back."

"Oh God," Barry said. The thought must have turned him on even more because his hands slipped to her hips and he held her in place while he pushed harder and harder into her until they were both panting and grasping at each other like teenagers getting some love for the first time.

"Right there," Iris begged. "Keep hitting it right there."

"Did you come?" he asked in a voice she'd never heard him use, and one that nearly made her lose it.

"God, yes."

Barry attacked her mouth and their tongues engaged in a heated exchange while Iris fused her fingers into his hair and he kept driving them both to the brink. Iris knew she was close and she wrapped her legs around his hips tightly and kept him right where she wanted him. She pulled her lips away just enough to plead with him not to stop, to keep going, she was so close. And then her toes curled, her eyes screwed shut and that explosive feeling in the pit of her stomach overcame her and sent her spiraling into the strongest orgasm she could ever remember having. She screamed against his mouth, pulling at his hair and tightening her vice grip around his legs. He dropped his head to her neck and screamed her name in return, pistoning his hips until she felt multiple wet streams soaking her pants.

They panted together when it was over, neither moving for a while. Iris's mind returned to her after several blissful moments, and then laughter bubbled out of her mouth.

"Did we seriously just hump on my dad's couch?"

"Yeah." Barry put his chin on her chest and looked at her with a dopey smile. "And it was awesome."

"How many times did you imagine this when we were teenagers?"

"An unholy amount."

She laughed, and so did he, and he planted a kiss on her that she happily returned. When he finally pulled away, she noticed that his pants were just a huge wet spot.

"You might want to change out of those pants," she noted.

He pointed to her crotch, which was actually worse than his. "Same to you."

Before she could respond, he zipped out of the room. She had barely blinked before he had changed both of their pants. She was dressed in some old pajamas she'd left behind, and he was in another pair of sweatpants. He also came back with a blanket, and he situated himself behind Iris and pulled the blanket over both of them. He started the Netflix movie again and snuggled her from the back, every now and then kissing her neck and squeezing her closely. Iris grinned and allowed herself to wallow in his love and the outrageously good feeling swirling through her body.

"Do me a favor," she said.

"Anything."

"If we ever get that breach re-opened, remind me to send a thank you card to Iris and Barry."

She felt him smile against her skin. "Will do."


End file.
